A very penguin October: Operation Sub-Zero
by penguin adventures
Summary: After defeating Pitch Black once an for all the Penguin are ready to celebrate Halloween. Sadly they have to put their plans on hold until next year as The Fire Queen returns. Expect fire, explosions, action, and an epic final battle. guest starring The Doctor and Clara.
1. Chapter One: Halloween debriefing

Recap

Well here's what happened recently…Pitch Black decided to unleash a Neverending nightmare on the multiverse. With help from The Doctor, Jack Frost, Elsa, and Anna we entered the Land of Nightmares in order to stop Pitch Black. We managed to reach his castle only to find out that he had an army. We quickly gathered our greatest allies and returned to New York to find it overrun with evil.

With a little mad science we teleported both our army and Pitch Black's army to a desert somewhere. At the end of our battle Pitch sent our allies back to their times and captured me. Leaving Elsa, Anna, Frost, Clara, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and four Doctors to attempt a rescue operation. They managed to rescue me but Pitch was expecting that and sent the three younger Doctors back to their respected timelines.

The Twelfth Doctor landed us on a Dalek ship to ask Dalek-Sec for help. Unluckly for us The Doctor showing up was just what Sec needed to bring back the Daleks. We escaped but the Daleks lived to fight another day but we'll deal with them later. We managed to corner Pitch Black on the top floor of the Sears tower. He tried one last disperate attempt to defeat us but he was defeated. The Doctor tied Pitch in drawf star alloy chains and pushed him into the void on the worst day of his life. Little did we know that a certain fire queen was watching our every move. (Skipper Out)

October 31st 2014

Penguin HQ

7:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Today is Halloween the time of year the boys and girls across this great nation dress up in costumes and go door-to-door getting candy and other treats," I said, "So we're going to commence our yearly candy run….Kowalski." "New York has several fine Candy stores but there is only one place we can go to get the best selection of free Halloween Candy. "Take one of theses List," I said, "they contain the best houses to find candy…Get in, Get the candy, get out don't get caught. The Penguins with the most candy when we return to base wins!" "Oh I King Julian declare that the lemurs shall enter this competion.

"I knew you'd say that," I replied, "Here's a list." The annoying lemurs took all three lists that were intended for the lemurs. "In this game it's every bird…or mammal for themselfs…May the best animal win!" "Ready…" My men and Ringtail got ready… "Set! Go!" My men and the lemurs charged for the ladder, "I expect full bags back here in 3 hours," I said as they clambered up to topside. "And the clock starts now," I replied waiting until the competition had a head start, "No matter who wins this candy collection race We all win."

I left HQ unaware that we were being watched by a very angry foe. An ocean and a Universe away a villainess made her next move. "Enjoying Hallow's eve are we," Elsa the Fire Queen said from her throne, "Well it's going to be your last." "Prepare the Portal!" "Yes your firey-ness," a guard replied pressing a button. A firey portal opened in front of the queen and she walks toward it fires spreading across the floor with ever step. She stepped thru the portal and into the streets of New York City. Four of her soldiers followed her thru and the portal closed behind them.


	2. Chapter Two: The Fires of New York

The Street's of New York

9:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

Their was only 30 minutes left in the competition and I only have two stops left. I quickly slid over to the next house to find that candy was waiting at the front door. I waited till the trick-or-treaters left and snuck up to the door and grabbed as much candy as I could before the Next wave arrives. More Trick-or-treaters were around the corner and I high-tailed it to the next house on Skipper's list.

I arrived at the house only to find it a burnt out shell of a house and first responders everywhere owners outside speaking jibberish to the police. I Think I should tell Skipper about this I thought as I moved in to hear the conversation clearly. "So Let me get this straight," an Officer said, "A Young Woman showed up at your door and launched a fireball from her Hands and burned your House down." "Yes that is what we told you," the homeowner replied. "We're keep and eye out for her then," the Police said before walking away. "Keep this out of the report," one of the officers said, "This is way out of our jurisdiction." "Who should we call about this," the other replied. "Call in UNIT they might be able to make Heads and Tails of this," The Officer replied as they climbed into the cruiser. I quickly run to the rooftops and saw the Police Car stopped by none other then The Fire Queen in her imfamous Firey Dress.

"Miss could you move off the road," The Officer said as more squad car appeared. "Get off the road!" a SWAT officer with a megaphone shouted, "Don't make me shoot!" "I am the Fire Queen and you will all bow down before me," She replied fire coming from her hands ready to blast someone. "Fire!" the Police chief shouted. The Queen releashed a barrage of Fireballs leaving a trail of burnt out Cilivan and Police Vehicles in her wake. She was now laughing evilly her thugs taking out any surviving Officers and SWAT agents. Police vehicles further down the street were driving away at top speed.

Then several highly specialized military Vehicles showed up the words U.N.I.T U.S.A on the sides. "On behalf of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce you will surrender!" "Never," She replied destroying the forces of UNIT with a giant fireball before a single shot was fired, "Noone will stand in my way Noone." The Citizens were now on full scale panic mode fleeing the scene in any way possible. "I defintitly need to tell Skipper," I said as I run back towards the meeting place.

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Three: The Antartica Protocol

Central Park Zoo

Penguin Habitat

9:40 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"I'm sorry Ringtail but since Kowalski did make it back here by the deadline…" I said, "Noone wins" "Come on Kowalski! where are you!" Private said. "Skipper!" Kowalski shouted, "We have a…" The sound of fighter planes over head cut Kowalski off, "Kowalski what is going on," I said. "The Fire Queen is back," Kowalski said, "We have to…We have to…" "Whoa Kowalski tell us what happened from the beginning," I replied. Kowalski exhaled and told us the story…How the Fire Queen burned a house down, The Police's and UNIT's failures to stop her and the City's mass panic.

"And now the Air force is involved," I said as the two fighter jets were destroyed by unnatural looking fireballs. "Were," Kowalski corrected. "Okay men the day we all feared has come," I replied, "The Antartica Protocol have been activated." "The Antartica Protocol," Kowalski replied, "you can't be serious." "I am serious as long as this foe is in the city the world is at risk," I replied, "Time to bring out the big guns!" "Skipper we can't use the Sub-Zero cannon it's not ready," Kowalski said. "We have no other choice," I said, "before the humans do something stupid like launch all of their Nukes."

Kowalski pulled out the television and turned on the News, "This is chuck Charles report from the safety of the News room," The News said, "This Halloween has gotten real deadly real fast…A firey Villianess worthly of a Disney film is terrorizing the city." "You have no idea," Kowalski replied. "The woman who calls herself The Fire Queen has thrwated the Police and UNIT's attempt to stop her," Chuck Charles continued, "The President has turned the response to this crisis to the U.S Army after an Air force Mission failed." "Kowalski that proves that this city needs us more then ever," I said, "Ready the Sub-Zero Cannon…The Antartica Protocol is fully underway. "The President asks that you evacute in all haste because if this mission fails," The Reporter said, "The nation will have to take drastic measures."

"We have to move now!" I shouted, "Commence Operation: Sub-Zero!" "Right away Skipper," Kowalski replied running to his lab to get the Sub-Zero Cannon. "We don't need Elsa today," I replied, "The Fire Queen attacked our city so this is our fight!" "I think I'll go hide now," Julian replied, "To the royal bunker!" "Um…Julian," Maurice said, "we haven't repainted it yet." "It will have to do," Julian replied. "Lead the way King julian," Maurice replied. "King julian is the bravest Lemur ever," Mort exclaimed. A fireball flew overhead and the lemurs rushed back to their habitat. "Good no annoying Lemurs to get in the way of our mission," I said relieved.

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: LARV on patrol

The LARV

The Streets of New York

10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Skipper we are approaching the belly of the beast," I said. "Very well," Skipper replied, "Ready the…PRIVATE HIT THE BRAKES!" Private quickly hit the brakes stopping the LARV in its tracks. "This is worst then I thought," I said looking the wall of fire in front of us. "Well that is new," Skipper said. "Now is the perfect time to test out the Sub-Zero Cannon," I replied. "Fire!" Skipper shouted and Rico fire the cannon the recoil almost knocked the LARV over but the Cannon worked. The Wall of fire turned into a wall of ice, "Full Speed ahead ," Skipper said. Rico hit the accelerator and the LARV drives thru the ice wall and into a Fire fighter's worst Nightmare.

Burnt out Fire trucks litter the street along with thousands of out burnt out wreaks. Buildings were on fire or burnt beyond regonition. Any buildings left standing were missing their windows or had smoke coming out of them. "This is what could happen to the rest of the city," I replied. The burning streets were devoid of people and the Sub-Zero cannon quit on us. "Skipper the Heat is too extreme!" I shouted, "The LARV could melt at any moment!" "Mr. Rico," Skipper said, "full speed get us out of here!"

Rico turned the car around and drove out the way we came in as the Ice wall started to melt. As soon as we were clear the tires gave out, "New plan we use The Super Plane." "Skipper according to my readings it was thousands of degrees in there," I replied. "That has to be the Fire Queen's stronghold!" "This is London all over again," Private muttered. "We'll hook the Sub-Zero Cannon to the SuperPlane and attack from above," Skipper replied. "Who knows what's lurking in their," I said. "Other then her four thugs?" Skipper replied as the Super Plane landed, "And here come our ride."

The Chimps quickly attached the Sub-Zero Cannon to the Plane as we jumped on board. The chimps below gave a thumps up and I gave the signel to take-off to the Pilot. The Pilot chimp nodded and the Plane headed towards the Fire Zone. Once in the Air we found out just how big the enemy stronghold was. "A fortresses," I reported, "Protected by fire walls on the outside and extreme heat on the inside…Noone can get in much less survive very long in there." "Let's find where she is camped," Skipper replied. "We may be out of our leage a little on this one," Private muttered. "I don't see the Avengers anywhere so it's up to us!" Skipper said. "Let's hope we can pull this off," I replied.

(End of Chapter Four)


	5. Chapter Five: Sub-Zero fail

New York, New York

The Monkey Powered Super-Plane

10:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Steady as she goes," I told the Pilot, "Ready the Cannon!" Another chimp pushes a button and the Sub-Zero Cannon powered up. "We are approaching the Danger Zone," Kowalski replied. "Set the Cannon to maxium power!" I told the Chimp crew. "But that highly unstable!" Kowalski shouted. "The City right now is also highly unstable!" I replied, "And I am willing to take a risk." The chimps complied with my orders and brought the Cannon up to full power. The Plane shook for a moment but we maintained flight and continued on to our target. "We are above the on fire part of New York!" Private announced. "Fire the Cannon!" I shouted.

A Chimp pushes a button a nothing happens, "The Cannon is on Fire!" Kowalski shouted, "We need to jettison it or the Super Plane will go up in flames!" "Jettison the Cannon!" I shouted and the pilot quickly complied. We all watched helplessly as our only hope fell to earth and exploded. "Now what," Kowalski replied. "Kowalski Set the Space-Time Teleport to Arendelle!" Kowalski quickly set the teleport, "And Engage warp-drive!" I told the pilot. The Pilot pressed another button and the burning city below disappeared in a flash of white light. "Let's try this again," Skipper replied, "time to find our Sub-Zero friend."


	6. Chapter Six: The TARDIS lands

New York City

10:40 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(The Doctor's POV)

"And here we are the city of New York, New York on Halloween October 31st 2014," I said. "Um Doctor why it is on fire," Clara replied. "Stay back," A Fire Fighter shouted. "What's going on here," I said. "Sir I suggest that you move back," The Fire Fighter replied, "This area has been blocked off stay behind the yellow tape." I turn to find Police, Fire Department, SWAT, UNIT, FBI, U.S. Army, Marines, and News Vans lining the streets. I took out my Physic Paper and said, "Hello I am the Doctor…Interpol Agent and this is my assistant Clara." "Hi," Clara replied.

"This way sir," the Police Chief replied. "What is going on here," I said. "We don't know," The Chief said, "Our efforts to put out the fire…are accounting to nothing the Fire seems to be resisting the Fire Fighters." "So Fire that you can't put out," I replied. "And the Military Types want to go in there," The Chief said, "where the Fire Department measured upwards of 2 thousand degrees." "This isn't a natural threat," I said. "Of course it isn't why else would UNIT be here," he replied. "Thanks for the info," I replied as I went over to the UNIT sergent. "Interpol you're really going with that," he replied. "Yes Yes I am," I said.

"Does this look familiar to you," He replied pulling up a screen. A Young woman in a firey dress with four soldiers appeared on the screen destroying an entire Police blockade. The video played on and she destroyed an entire UNIT response team with an explosive Fireball." "She Calls Herself the Fire Queen and she turned several city blocks into a fortress," the sergent replied. "How did she make the fortress," I said. "With walls of fire like that one over there," he replied, "There are also reports of Penguins but those are probably the result of mass panic." "Why is the military over here," I asked.

"The President sent them here as a last ditch effort," He replied, "If they failed the nation will take drastic measures." "No Nuclear onslaught is never an opition," I replied. "Sorry Doctor but if the President orders it there's nothing UNIT can do it'll be out of our jurisdiction." "Then you better make sure they don't fail," I warned. "Doctor we should not be involved," Clara said as the sergent walked away, "the Penguins are on this." "Then where are they," I asked. "Probably went to get an Ally or something," Clara replied.

(End of Chapter Six)


	7. Chapter Seven: Arendelle (again)

The Kingdom of Arendelle

The 31st of October 1812

10:30 Norwegain Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Queen Elsa we need your help again," I said. "What is it this time…" Elsa replied. "Before you start listing enemies," I said, "It's the Fire Queen she's in New York." "Why didn't you communicate with me earlier," Elsa said. "We thought we could handle it," Kowalski replied, "When everyone else couldn't." "Well apparently you can't handle it," She replied, "Let's go." "Very well," I replied. "Kai," Elsa said, "Tell Anna that she is in charge until I return. And don't forget to hide the Space-Time Teleport." "Yes your majesty," Kai replied before running off.

"We should leave now," I replied. "Very Well," Elsa replied following us of of the castle and onto the Super-Plane. We went into the air and Kowalski activated the Space-Time Teleport. "Engage Warp Drive!" I shouted and the Norwegian countryside below blurred and NYC came into focus. "This is getting worst much worst," Kowalski said, "We need to get into the Fire Zone!" I nodded to the Pilot who steered the plane towards its next destination Fire Elsa's fortress. "I have a bad feeling about this," Private muttered.

(End of Chapter Seven)


	8. Chapter Eight: Into the Fire

The Fire Zone

New York City

11:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(The Fire Queen's POV)

"Your Majesty the Military forces gathered around the fortress are increasing by the hour," Kai replied. I turn to one of my firey creations and said, "secure the perimeter." "Yes your Majesty," it replied in a deep voice. "Your Majesty," one of my soldiers replied the other three right behind him, "I have an update on the rebellion back home. All resistance has been crushed and the rebellion leader will be hanged for treason." "Who was the leader of the Rebellion," I asked. The Soldier looked at me fearfully and said, "Your Sister Anna." "Not only did she betray our Kingdom she betrayed me," I replied, "Hold off on the hanging I will deal with her personally." "We brought her over here in chains," He replied. "A chance to kill my greatest enemies and destroy the one who betrayed me," I said, "You did well."

Fireball my first firey creation walked up to my Throne and said, "The army of Fire men is ready. Our enemies will not survive long." He walked away and with his fellow firemen and secured the encampment." "Should we use the Penguin's Omni-view I just want to see the enemy's hesitation." "Very Well…Gerda!" I said, "Never mind." Kai turned on the device we stole from the Penguins (Well they did steal from the Daleks so it's fair) and we saw the enemy's fear and hesitation. Then on one of the screens on the Penguin's Super-Plane appeared the only person who could stop me. "Ready the Wings of Death!" I replied, "Take down the Super-Plane!"

"Yes your Majesty," the Soldier assigned to fly the craft said as he ran towards it. "My Queen," Kai said, "that craft is untested…" "Then what a perfect time to test it," I replied, "This is going to be fun." Kai turned off the Omni-view and sat down, "Those Penguins must have a death wish coming back here." "Yes they do," I replied, "because today is the day they will fall." And then there will be no one to stop me.

(End of Chapter Eight)


	9. Chapter Nine: Battle over New York

Over the Streets of New York

Monkey-Powered Super-Plane

11:20 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Attention! This is your captain speaking," I said, "We are approaching our destination. We may experience some turbulence but nothing we can't handle. When it comes to air travel we know you had no choice what-so-ever but thank you once again for choosing Air Penguin." "Skipper we have incoming!" Kowalski shouted, "Deploy Banana Gun! Prepare the laser beams!" "Banana Gun Deployed. Laser Beams active. We are ready to receive this bogey." He replied. "Steady as she goes Mr. Rico!" I shouted, "Elsa gets ready."

"I have a visual on the Target," Private said, "The Fire Queen knows we're here!" "Now I wish we didn't leave the Omni-View on Berk," Kowalski replied. "Not that we had much of a choice since we were sucked into a portal," I replied. "Good point," he replied. "Enemy craft," Elsa said, "we should probably take care of that." "Fire everything!" I shouted. Kowalski went to the weapon controls and fired the Lasers and the chimp below fired bananas. The enemy craft returned fire with fireballs that harmlessly bounced off our shields and back towards it. A fireball and the lasers hit the craft at the same time knocking it from in sky. The craft hit the ground an exploded in a massive fireball that rocked our plane a little. The Police, the fire dept, and the gathered federal and international organizations were quickly on the scene of the crash.

"Skipper there Firing at us," Kowalski said, "and we're trying to help!" "Fire first, Ask questions later," I replied, "How are the shields" "Our shields are holding," Kowalski replied. "See nothing to worry about," I said. "Except the gear assembly is badly damaged sir," Kowalski said, "it's only a matter of time before…." "Oh come on now!" I shouted. "Got you didn't I," he replied dedeploying the Banana gun and deactivating the lasers. "That was not funny," Private muttered. "Unidentified aircraft you will land immediately or you will be shot down!" "Here we go," Kowalski replied. "We not landing," I replied, "if we do that we will blow our cover! Full speed ahead!"

The Pilot complied and we rocketed away from the scene of the crash. "Okay People we won't be able to land the plane so we're going to have to jump out of the plane." "What!" Elsa replied, "I don't know how to make an Ice parachute." "Who said anything about making Parachutes," I said handing her a parachute pack. "I suggest you pull the cord when we do," Kowalski said handing out Penguin-sized Parachute packs.

"We have arrived at the drop point," Kowalski shouted, "Jump!" We jumped out of the plane and releashed our chutes and floated down to our destintion, The Fire Queen's fire protected encampment. "There is no going back," I said, "we're in the danger zone now."

(End of Chapter Nine)


	10. Chapter Ten: going thru the flames

The Streets of New York

11:25 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(The Doctor's POV)

"There is only one way past the Firewalls," I said, "thru them" "Are you nuts," the UNIT officer replied, "how do you intend to do that." "We need water," I replied, "a lot of water." Two Firetrucks were pulled up the wall of fire the heavy-duty hoses aim at the fire. UNIT operatives, U.S. Army and Marines soldiers, FBI agents, twenty Police Officers, and Eight SWAT teams prepared them selves behind Clara and I. "Noone goes anywhere without a gun that includes you Doctor," The UNIT sergent said while he handed the two of us guns. "I take the gun with me," I replied pocketing the weapon, "but I will not use it."

Tons of water were releashed at the wall of fire and open up a hole wide enough to let us all thru. We walked past the point of no return with our armed escorts close behind. The UNIT, Army, and Marines got into formation The FBI agents and the Police meanwhile fanned out. Four of the SWAT teams stayed close to me and Clara while the other four were a few feet ahead of us. I used my Sonic to scan the area, "The enemy is in the center of this sector," I said the gathered forces now following me to the center of area and where the enemy was waiting and ready. Besides the Fire Queen, three soldiers, and her loyal servent there was thousands of Fire men. "Surrender immediately," I announced, "This is your only chance!"

(End of Chapter Ten)


	11. Chapter Eleven: Firey confrontation

The Fire Queen's encampment

New York, New York

11:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We arrived at our destination to find The Fire Queen and her forces in a face-off with The Doctor, Clara, and an army of SWAT, U.S., UNIT, FBI, and Police forces. "Surrender Immediately!" The Doctor shouted, "This is your only chance." "I will never surrender," she replied. "We'll see about that," Elsa said revealing her location. "What is she doing," I muttered. "This wasn't in the plan," Kowalski replied. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle at last," She said, "You and your friends will die unless you join me." "Why would I do that," Elsa replied sending a blast of ice that The Fire Queen quickly dispatched.

"Kill them," she shouted and her Firey creations attacked. Gunshots were fired and the bullets either melted or bounced harmlessly to the ground. The Doctor was waving his sonic screwdriver knocking off the armour of her forces. The armour-less Firemen were quickly destroyed by carefully aimed bullets and Elsa's ice attacks. Everyone on both sides was dodging Fireballs as Magma-Men erupted out of the ground. "I don't care if our cover is blow but we're going in!" I shouted Dalek-gun in hand. Kowalski and Private readied their Dalek-class weapons while Rico prepared his favorite Rocket launcher. "Destroy the Magma-men," I shouted. "Well technically their Lava-Men," Kowalski said. "Since they are no longer under the earth…" "Save the Science Talk Kowalski!" "Yes sir," he replied.

"Talking Penguins," a UNIT operative said, "how is this…" "I'm afraid that's classified," I replied, "but I can tell you that we're here to help." Rico launched a missile at one of the magma-men the resulting explosion took our The Fire Queen's remaining soldiers, knocked out her loyal servent, destroyed two other Magma-Men, and half of the Firemen leaving 500. The remaining 500 were then destroyed by a mini Blizzard created by Elsa. The Fire Queen gave up making more Firemen and the Magma-Men formed a defensive circle. Rico launched a few rockets but they all melted on impact so Kowalski, Private, and I just charged guns ablazing inspiriting everyone else on the battlefield. Gunfire increased all around us as the indiviuail organzations called in backup…lots of backup. Soon The Fire Queen and her shrinking army were surrounded by the approaching troops. "Fire Queen," an officer announced, "You are under arrest."

"Like I'm going to make it that easy," She said releashing a blast of heat that knocked everyone UNIT, Army, Marines, FBI, NYPD, and SWAT out the way they came in. The Fire Queen the sealed off the breach in her Firewall blocking our escape and removing any chance of reinforcements. The Ten surviving Magma-men, Evil Kai, and The Fire Queen now out numbered us. "So that happened," Clara replied. "My surrender offer still stands!" The Doctor said. "I will return Penguins," Fire Elsa exclaimed, "and when I do you will suffer for this…by the way the people who helped you won't remember anything." The Fire Queen and Kai dissappered into a portal and the magma-men exploded. The fires surrounding the "fortress" disappated and all signs of it disappeared. "Boys…" The portal reopened and the Fire Queen appeared, "and oh one more thing you are also my prisoners.

Before we could react a gaint portal opened beneath us. "Now is the time to scream," The Doctor replied the moment gravity won. We fell thru the portal and then everything went dark.

(End of Chapter Eleven)


	12. Chapter Twelve: Prisoners

Alternate Arendelle castle

The dungeon

Unknown time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski the Space-time Teleport use it!" I shouted. "Skipper it won't work," Kowalski replied, "we are way beyond its range!" "What is its range," I said. "Let's see the end of the precambrin to the year 5 trillion." "So I'm guessing alternate Universes are way out of that range." "Yup," He replied. "Don't worry we're getting out of here and then we're return to our Universe." "I don't know about that second part," a familiar voice said, "but noone escapes this dungeon …trust me I tried."

We all turn to find Princess Anna in the corner, but a more haunted version then the one we knew. "Princess Anna?" we all said. "More people who know about me," She replied, "History is a burden." "What did you do that your sister threw you in here," Elsa said. "I lead a rebellion against her," she replied, "a rebellion not something your Anna could do apparently." "How did you know we're from another universe?" I demanded. "You did say Return to Our Universe," The Doctor exclaimed, "and you did say alternate universe."

"Well that and the fact that the Elsa I knew won't wear something that ridiculous," Anna said. "For starters my powers are cooler," Elsa replied. "Literally," I said. Elsa sent an icy blast at the cell door, but instead of freezing the door just absorbed the blast. "Magic proof doors," Anna replied, "she implemented them after she narrowly escaped imprisonment in Corona." "So why did your rebellion failed exactly," I asked. "Oh we almost had her," she replied, "If Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton didn't show up with an army."

Elsa looked at alternate Anna with a combination of confusion and disgust, "That impossible I banned both of their Kingdom's on the day of my coronation." "Not in this Universe you didn't," Anna replied, "And now the Southern Isles and Wesaltown are our greatest even our Coronian allies could hold those two back." "That horrible," Elsa said, "You should be the Queen not her." "There is nothing that we can do," she replied, "but hope we don't get hanged." "Where is that hyper-active optimistic," Kowalski said. "That Anna is long gone," She replied, "and it's too late for my Sister to redeem herself. "That because she is not your Sister," The Doctor said, "At least not anymore. Because she died." " ** _Open that door,"_** a Dalek announced, " ** _or you will be Exterminated!"_**

"No that is impossible," I said, "They couldn't have rebuilt themselves that fast." "Well apparently they did," The Doctor replied, "Hello Dalek you should probably leave now." " ** _Who are you?"_** The Dalek asked. "You know me I am the Doctor," he replied, "The oncoming storm, the predator, The Last of the Timelords." " ** _There is no record for you or The Timelords…Doctor who?_** " "What," Everyone but Anna replied. "Anyway what are you waiting for? Exterminate us" The Dalek aimed its gun but then Exploded in taking the guard out with him. "What was that?" Anna asked, "And what destroyed it." "That was a Dalek," Kowalski replied holding us a Dalek-Class weapon, "And this is what destroyed it.

"And opened up an escape route," I said, "Let's move we have a score to settle with the Fire Queen." "I'll lead the way," Elsa said. "No I will lead the way," The Doctor said, "since I have the door opener." "Except all the doors are wood so the sonic wouldn't work," I replied, "and since I have natural leadership skills I will lead the way." "But those wooden doors have metal locks so…" "Enough," Anna said, "I know this place like the back of my hand so I will lead." "Well I know this place like the back of my hand too," Elsa said. "Do you have secret passages and fire spitting booty traps," Anna said. "Well…no," she replied. "Well that settles it," I said, "Anna lead the way!" "Maybe next time Doctor," Clara said. "Let's roll out," I said, "as long as we don't run into any guards we'll be fine." "Well look what you just found overgrown turkeys!" several guard shouted. "You and your big mouth," Kowalski muttered, "And also…WE'RE PENGUINS NOT TURKEYS!"

(End of Chapter Twelve)


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Prison Break

Alternate Kingdom of Arendelle

Castle dungeon

(Skipper's POV)

"Charge!" I shouted and with guns, ice, and sonic screwdriver ablaze we charged. The Guards surrendered and let us pass unchalleneged until we encountered some soldiers. "Halt!" one of them said, "how did you escape." "Magic," Elsa replied freezing the soldiers in place. "We have to get out of here," Anna said, "Magic resistance Armour the ice spell won't last forever." "Well this will!" Elsa replied forming a gaint attack snowman. "Make sure they don't move an inch," Elsa replied the snow creation nodding. "That is cool," Anna replied a flash of the Anna we knew showing thru, "Follow me."

We walked down the corriders until we found ourselves in the courtyard our path Block by castle guards and one very angry Elsa the Fire Queen. Our Elsa stepped forward and formed an army of Snowmen causing some of The Fire Queen's guards to back up."I did not sign up for this," a guard captian muttered as he stepped back. "Cowards!" She shouted, "You will all be dealt with in due course unless you…Attack!" "I don't thing so Human," The unmistakable voice of Dr. Blowhole said with his own army of lobsters, "Attaaack!" "Blowhole what are you doing here," I asked. "Even I want a break every now and then," he replied a mysterous gun in his hand, "and plus dying in flames is not how I want my greatest enemies to end. I have a much more exciting end planned for you."

"Even when you try to do something nice for a change it still has something to do with you next plan." "In-directly," he replied, "Plus I always wanted to battle an evil villainess." "In that case then," I said, "Charge!" "No matter who joins you battle I will win!" "You might want to rethink that then," Frost said the rest of our usual allies behind him including one very smug Anna. "Elsa the Snow Queen I have come to help you," King Arthur announced holding Puss n' boots by the neck, "Oh great," Elsa replied. "Oooh rejection," B.O.B replied. " ** _The Fire Queen and her Allies will be destroyed,"_** Cann and Rusty shouted in unison. "Look whose outnumbered now," Queen Rupunzal replied. "Hairy hooligans with me," Stoick shouted Gobbler at his side. "Hans the Puffin has returned to help Skipper," Hans shouted firing his favorite laser.

"It's going to take more then that to stop me," The Fire Queen shouted her entire army behind her. "Let's take this battle to the streets," Kowalski shouted and in a flash we found ourselves in a forest clearing the Kingdom in the distance. The Prison break was over and the battle began.

(End of Chapter Thirteen)


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The battle of Fire

Alternate Kingdom of Arendelle

Forest clearing

(Kowalski's POV)

Skipper looked at our gathered Allies…Old, New, and temperory…and said, "Let's show this Fire Queen why you should never drag a Penguin and his allies to another Universe!" And with That everyone got ready for battle; Blowhole and his minions (including Parker), Rupunzal and the Army of Corona, Jack Frost and the Guardains, Hiccup and his fellow Vikings, Several Dragons, The Doctor and Clara, Dalek-Cann and Rusty, Ginormica and the rest of the monsters from Area 51, Elsa, Both Annas and one very confused Kristof, The army of Arendelle, King Arthur, Sherk and Donkey, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Hans the Puffin and his laser beam, and thousands of Icy Creatures.

Then The Fire Queen and her Army arrived in all its firey glory; Firemen. Magma-Men, Dragons, Millions of soldiers (on foot and on horseback), some cannons, Airships, all of her Guards, Horses made of Fire, Giants, Evil Trolls, Goblins, Evil orges, Phoneixes, Elephants, Catapults, Wolves, The Army of the Southern Isles, The Army of Weselton, Giant serpents, and one giantic Ice Dragon. "We are so toast," Private said. "What was that Private," I asked. "I mean soft and chewy on the inside toasty on the outside and good with jam," Private replied. "Oh that's nice." Elsa responded to the vast numbers by creating more Giant Snowmen.

The army at the other end hesitated for a moment and looked towards its queen for answers. "Attack!" Skipper shouted and we all charged towards the enemy. "Don't just stand there," The Fire Queen shouted, "Destroy Them!" Her army surged forward but then her human soldiers and guards started to go down and then get trampled by the larger aspects of her army. "You cowards you let a playtpus best you," Kai questioned before Parker took him out too. We were winning the battle but the airships had other ideas intending on blasting us off the face of the earth. Our Dragons destroyed the entire fleet before they could even load a single cannon. The Fire Queen shouted in frustration and sent her firey creations at us; Firehorses, Fire-men, and Magma men. But our giant Snowmen charge at the fire creatures and were quickly locked in combat. The humans who didn't get knocked out were now sword-to-sword and Sword-to-Axe with our forces; The Coronian soldiers fought back to back with Arendelle soldiers while the Vikings fought like...well Vikings.

Hans was firing his weapon randomly at Human and Orge/Troll/Goblin/giant Targets. Our Dragons were now going claw to claw with the Fire Queen's Dragons. The Gaint serpents were no match for the chromeclaws and quickly dispatched. "Stop them!" The Fire Queen shouted, "Kill them! Burn them!" The two Annas and Rupunzal were wacking random people and monsters on the head with frying pans. "Dr. Cockroach just stood their dragging about how you can't kill a cockroach. B.O.B jus scared the enemy away while Link did all the work. Ginormica dwarfed all the gaints and defeated all of the remaining gaints by throw one of them into the rest. "The Fire Queen only brought twenty Gaints and we defeated all of them." Frost, Tooth fairy, Sandman, and North were fully engaged with the enemy. The Fire Queen's human forces fled the area at the exact moment Weselton and The Southern Isles made their move.

" ** _Exterminate!"_** Dalek-Cann shouted Rusty at his side firing at anything that got too close. King Arthur along with Sherk and Donkey were doing battle against the evil orges and any human that got to close. "This battle is foolish," The Gaint Dragon replied, "So I guess it's up to me to end it." The Gaint Dragon send a barrage of fire that destroyed the orges and trolls unluckly enough to be in the way. Elsa blocked it expertly with her ice magic and sent a gaint spike of ice thru its heart. The Gaint Dragon died in the most dramtic way possible and went to the ground with a loud boom. "How dramtic," Skipper replied. In response to the giant dragon's death the rest of the dragons took to the skies and fled. "Elsa the Snow Queen," The Fire Queen demanded her fallen army all around her remaining human allies fleeing the scene. "What do you want you lost," Elsa replied. "I have a bad feeling about this," Kristoff muttered. "You will face me," The Fire Queen said, "If you win I will let you and your friends leave in peace...IF you lose I will just destroy all of you." "I guess I won't lose then," Elsa replied.

(End of Chapter Fourteen)


	15. Frozen Fractals of Fire

Alternate Kingdom of Arendelle

Forest Clearing

(Queen Elsa's POV)

The Penguins and everyone gathered at our side stood behind me ready to strike in case The Fire Queen was lying about the agreement. I took out my Ice Sword and stepped towards my Alternate self as she stepped toward me. We may be the same in some aspects but our powers seperate us and defines us as two different people. "We are the same Elsa," She replied, "You trapped your Kingdom in an eternal winter as I almost burned it too the ground." "We are not the same," I replied, "I rule my kingdom with Kindness you rule your's with fear."

"But our subjects still fear us for being different," she said, "You should have joined me when you had the chance." "I am not like you," I replied, "I will never be like you." "Then prove it," she said, "defeat me." She charged at me with her sword which I quickly parry. Flashes of that day in London and the day the could have been came to me but I fought thru them. "You can't keep this up forever," The Fire Queen mocked, "soon your magic will fail and your sword will melt under my sword." "My sword will never melt as long as I am standing," I replied sending a blast of wind at her. She thrusted her sword forward and disarmed me, "Surrender Now!" "Never," I said forming not one but two swords.

I lunged and The Fire Queen stuggled to block with her lone sword. "This is your last chance Snow Queen," she said, "before I melt you." "I'm afraid this is your last chance," I said snapping her fire sword. "How is this possible," She replied, "I am more powerful then you!" "Do you have the love of your Sister," I said. "SHE IS A TRAITOR!" she shouted, "I don't need her..." "Yes you do," I replied, "More then you will ever know." "You win Snow Queen," she said, "what are you waiting for Kill me." "No," I said, "I will give you a second chance." "This is you showing your cowardic," she replied. "No this is me showing that I am not like you," I said. "And that was a foolish decision," she replied, "Because I don't want a second chance I want revenge."

She disappeared into a fireball and emerged as a Dragon intent on destroying me. "Elsa make a gaint blizzard," Skipper said, "Now!" I knew instantly what he was referring too and transformed into my ice Dragon form under the protection of an massive blizzard. "What," The Fire Queen said clearly shocked, "an Ice Dragon." "I know," I replied, "you may want to give up." "Never," she said sending a barrage of fire at me. I rolled my eyes and sent a barrage of icy breath that extingusted her flame and froze her in place. "Not this is impossible," she replied. "Do you accept defeat," I said. "Never!" "Than I am sorry for what is about to happen...I did offer you that second chance." "Wait!" Alternate Anna shouted, "I started this I will finish it." The Fire Queen and I were taken aback by this as she stepped closer.

"I am so sorry," she replied holding her arms our, "I truely am." The Doctor was wide eyed now, "Get back! Everyone Get Back! Stay away from her!" "Doctor," Skipper said," what..." "Don't ask questions," he replied, "Get back!" I was way ahead of him already airborne. Alternate Anna screamed as a blast of golden energy exploded from her arms and neck. The blinding light that resulted forced me to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes a completely different person was standing in Alternate Anna place standing next to the dead dragon that was the Fire Queen. I landed and resumed by normal human form and said, "She a Timelord." "Yes she is," The Doctor answered. "Doctor," the Timelord replied, "I must leave the my last connection to Earth has been severed. We may never met again we can never met again once you return to your universe you can never return to this one. Farewell Doctor."

"Farewell," he said, "Gallifrey Falls no more. "Gallifrey Falls no more," she replied as she walked away. "So how do we return home," I said. "Wait for it. Wait for it," Dr. Blowhole replied as one gaint portal opened beneath us. We all fell thru the portal and landed in the middle of Central Park. "Back in our Universe," Kowalski said, "we're home."

(end of Chapter Fifthteen)


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Until the next time

November 1st 2014

12:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time

Central Park

(Skipper's POV)

"Well back to our Universe I guess," Dr. Cockroach said as he entered a portal, "goodbye." "Bye," B.O.B said as he too entered the portal, "So since we will probably never see each other again…see you around," Link said following the blue blob thru the portal. "Goodbye," Susan said as she ducked to walk thru the portal. "Well Pen-gu-wins I guess we have to go back to being enemies," Dr. Blowhole said his minions around him. "Yup," I replied, "I guess so." "Farewell Pen-gu-wins!" "Skipper," Hans replied, "I'll wait a few weeks until I start my newest plan…since we did just save the day." "Well nice to know you have some manners," I replied. "See you around frienemy," the Puffin replied as he disappeared into the shadows.

Sherk, King Arthur, and Donkey were no where to be seen. "They left without a goodbye," Private said, "how rude." "Sometimes it's hard to say goodbye," The Doctor replied, "Well Clara and I should get going but until the next time goodbye." "Farewell Doctor," I replied. The Doctor smiled and then closed the TARDIS doors. The TARDIS dematerialized the sound echoing off the nearby buildings for a few moments. A Time Portal opens and the army of Corona marchied thru and Rupunzal turns to go thru the portal but not before saying goodbye. Hiccup, Astrid and the rest of the Vikings said their goodbyes and walked thru a portal of their own their dragons following close behind.

" ** _This is only the beginning penguins,"_** Cann replied, " ** _I foresee many great adventures of yours."_** The Dalek emergency temportal shifted away with Rusty to who knows where. "See you around," North said boarding his sleigh, "make sure you visit the North Pole sometime." The Tooth fairy then climbed aboard said something about dential hygine and waved goodbye. Sandy flew on his sand cloud onto his spot on the sleigh and gave a silent wave. "Until the next time Skipper," Frost said. "See you later Frostboy," I replied with a smile as the sleigh went airborne with the help of those sceaming reindeer. "I will see you on Christmas Cupid!" Private shouted to the only girl reindeer. "Here we go again," Kowalski muttered.

Elsa had her Space-Time Teleport at the ready Anna and Kristoff behind her, "Farewell Skipper make sure you visit Arendelle sometime next month without one of your enemies being their." "I can't make promises about the enemies but I can promise a visit." "That all I require," Elsa said pressing the button on her teleport. Elsa and company disappeared in a flash leaving us to our thoughts. "It was the Mash…It was the monster mash…monster mash… it was a graveyard smash…They did the monster mash" "Halloween is over Kowalski," I replied, "long over." "We still need to find out the winner of that candy contest," Private replied. "Oh I almost forgot," I replied, "and since Kowalski was late…Fire Queen or no… I declare Private the winner!" "What!" Julian said, "That is unfair!" "Better luck next year Ringtail," I replied as the lemurs left angrily, "And that is way Penguins are the better sportsmen."

 **The End**


	17. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
